esta es mi vida
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: la vida de alguien no siempre es como nosotros la vemos, incluso las persona que parecen mas felices pueden ocultar una vida llena de tristeza y soledad, pero sin importar todos los obstáculos no debe rendirse en su búsqueda de la felicidad. puede que una vida no sea facil pero no por ello significa que hay que rendirse, significa que debemos seguir buscando la felicidad
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi vida**

**Capitulo 1**

Han pasado 4 meses desdela batalla contra galaxia, y todo ha vuelto casi a la normalidad, las chicas siguen estudiando en el colegio como siempre, Darién al no poder explicar lo de su desaparición tuvo que quedarse pues no le devolvieron su beca, y las sailors outers se quedaron en tokio para estar mas cerca de Serena. Lo único malo de todo es que hay algunos youmas que fueron atraídos a Tokio de lugares cercanos al planeta debido a que habían sido atraídos por toda la energía oscura liberada durante la batalla.

**8:30 pm, Parque #10**

Las sailors inners se encontraban luchando contra un youma que parecía a un dragón, el youma media 2.5metros de altura, tenia grandes garras doradas cubiertas de sangre, su piel era de un color tan negro como el carbón con algunas escamas rojas, y sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre. Todas las sailors estaban cubiertas de rasguños hechos por las garras del youma, fue en ese momento que Eternal sailor moon al ver al youma distraído lo ataca y el monstruo desaparece.

-"bien hecho serena" (dijeron todas y en ese momento llegan las outers)

-"que pasó aquí?"(dijo sailor uranus)

-"están bien?"(dijo sailor plut)

-"apareció otro youma muy fuerte pero ya nos encargamos de el" (dijo Mina)

-"pero por lo que veo les causó algunos problemas" (dijo Michiru)

-"y donde esta el príncipe? Hace algún tiempo que no viene a ayudar con los youmas?"

-"Darién esta en el apartamento estudiando, el quiere presentarse en una universidad y se esta preparando, es por eso que hace algún tiempo no nos ayuda" (dijo Serena)

-"pero aun así el debería saber que esto es mas importante que estudiar, debería ser mas responsable" (dijo Setsuna)

-"eso no importa ahora" (dijo Serena)

-"la próxima ves recuerden que nos deben llamar"(dijo Haruka)

Las chicas deshacen sus transformaciones, y al hacerlo sus heridas desaparecen y recuperan las energías que perdieron durante la batalla.

-"chicas creo que ya me debo ir, mi mamá me dijo que quería cenar conmigo ahora que terminó su turno en el hospital"

-"y mi abuelo dijo que nicolas iba a llegar dentro de poco y tengo que ir a recibirlo"(todas las chicas se fueron y quedaron solo Haruka, Michiru y Serena)

-"cabeza de bombón, quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?"

-"no, yo quiero caminar además debo hacer algo primero"

-"estas segura? es muy tarde para que estés sola"

-"Haruka, michiru, estaré bien, mi casa queda cerca"

-"esta bien, si algo sucede llámanos"

-"si, lo haré"(se despiden y se van dejando a Serena sola)

Serena empieza a caminar hasta llegar a un edificio que quedaba a unas cuadras del parque, se detiene un minuto frente al edificio, suspira y entra al edificio.

-"bienvenida señorita, aquí están sus llaves" (dijo el portero mientras le da unas llaves)

-"gracias Katashi"

-"puedo hacer algo mas por usted?"

-"si, puedes llamar a la casa Tsukino y decir que me quedaré con Molly hasta el lunes?"

-"lo haré, si necesita otra cosa no dude en llamarme, usted sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo"

-"si, lo sé pero en este momento quiero descansar en mi apartamento, es lo único que necesito"

-"se lo difícil que puede ser para usted esta época del año pero…" (Serena lo interrumpió)

-"Katashi, estoy muy cansada en este momento y solo quiero descansar. Buenas noches"(dijo con cansancio y tristeza)

-"buenas noches señorita Mond, espero que descanse" (dijo mientras ella entraba a un ascensor)

Serena llega al ultimo piso del edificio y entra a un apartamento muy grande y lujoso, lleno de cuadros de famosos artistas. Serena entra a una habitación muy grande, con una cama doble en la cual habían muchos papeles, un gran balcón del cual se veía todo tokio, unas repisas llenas de libros, una pequeña sala y un escritorio. Serena cae al piso sin energias y se queda mirando el techo.

**POV de Serena**

Este es uno de los defectos de utilizar mi energía para sanar las heridas de mis sailors y reponer toda la energía que ellas pierden durante las batallas, desde de la batalla contra Neherenia lo hago y aun no me puedo acostumbrar, sobretodo por la parte de ocultarles eso usando algo de la energía del cristal de plata para no desmayarme frente a ellas. Mi cuerpo me duele mucho y no he podido sanar todas mis heridas como siempre, lo sé pues puedo ver como sigo sangrando, lo único bueno es que al ser guardiana del cristal de plata sano mas rápido y mis heridas mas profundas cicatrizaran mañana mientras que las mas pequeñas pueden desaparecer mañana, si mañana o pasado mañana recupero mis fuerza sanaré todas mis heridas para no tener que esperar mas tiempo, pues si se aparece un youma no podré ser de mucha ayuda si sigo herida. Puede que hacer esto cada batalla sea doloroso y agotador pero prefiero esto a que mis amigas y sailors sufran las consecuencias de una batalla, pues ellas son muy importantes para mi, y ellas son lo único que me queda desde que Darién rompió conmigo hace 2 meses porque yo no era mas que un estorbo para el, es por eso que hago esto, lo hago porque quiero ayudarles en algo. Ya no soy capaz de mantenerme despierta por mas tiempo, solo espero ser capaz de levantarme del piso mañana, lo único bueno es que si no soy capaz de hacerlo no tendré que usar el poder del cristal de plata para hacerlo, solo me quedaré aquí y dormiré como hago todos los fines de semana que puedo estar aquí, en el apartamento en el que vivía con mis padres cuando era pequeña. (se queda dormida)

**Recuerdo **

Una niña de 8 años de ojos y cabello plateados se encontraba en una fiesta gran junto a sus padres, un niño de 9 años, pelo rojo y unos bellos ojos azules, los padres del niño, y mas gente.

-"mami, papi, tengo miedo" dijo la niña los abrazaba

-"mi princesita, que pasa?" dijo su padre

-"querida, estas bien?" dijo su madre

-"siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar" dijo la niña

-"tranquila mi princesa todo estará bien" dijo su madre y le da un beso en la frente

-"princesita, si algo llega a pasar nosotros te protegeremos, así que no debes preocuparte, confía en nosotros" dijo padre.

-"esta bien, confiare en ustedes"

-"ahora deberías ir a jugar con tu príncipe."

-"esta bien, pero antes me podrías dar el collar en el que esta el anillo?"

-"si, pero por que quieres que te lo demos ahora?" dijo sacando una cadena de oro en la cual había un bello anillo de plata con una luna de diamante y algunos rubíes alrededor de la luna.

-"porque yo decidí llevarla conmigo hasta el día en que mi amado príncipe y yo nos casemos, y yo deba llevar el anillo puesto. Además me gusta llevar este anillo que Patrick escogió para mi, eso me hace sentir muy bien" dijo sonriendo y sus padres sonríen y ríen levemente.

-"aquí tienes mi pequeña" dijo su padre mientras le daba el collar

-"gracias papá" se aleja

-"que tierna es nuestra hija" dijo la madre de la niña

-"si, es tan bella e inteligente como tu, son iguales"

-"y ella será mucho mas bella e inteligente cuando crezca"

-"si, yo confió que nuestra hija cuidará muy bien nuestra empresas cuando crezca"

-la niña llega al lugar donde se encontraba un niño de pelo rojo y le dice" patrick"

-"mi ángel, que sucede?" dijo el pelirrojo mientras le sonríe

-"mi príncipe, estoy aburrida, quieres jugar escondidas conmigo?"

-"si, pero solo con una condición"

-"que condición?"

-"que cuando te encuentre nos demos un beso"

-"pero nosotros siempre lo hacemos, yo no se por que siempre me lo dices sabiendo la respuesta"

-"es para que no se te olvide. Por cierto, te había dicho antes que te ves muy linda con ese vestido" la niña llevaba un vestido blanco largo con algunos bordes plateados

-"si, es la cuarta vez que me lo dices"

-"es que no quiero que se te olvide lo bella que eres" la niña se sonroja "no sabes lo linda que te ves cuando te sonrojas" después de un tiempo empezaron a jugar, la niña de ojos plateados se escondió debajo de la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, mientras que el pelirrojo sigue contando. Todo estaba bien hasta que sonó un disparo y todos empezaron a gritar.

-"princesita, no te asustes, vas a estar bien" dijo su madre

-"no va a pasar nada malo, solo te pedimos que bajo ninguna circunstancia salgas de ahí, sin importar todos los gritos y ruidos no salgas de ahí" dijo su padre.

la niña se quedó callada, sus padres se levantan y de un momento a otro su escucha una serie disparos y gritos, y sin importar todos los ruidos la niña se queda debajo de la mesa tal y como sus padres le dijeron, la niña solo llora en silencio mientras tiembla por el miedo.

-"ya todos están muertos, todos los millonarios que estaban en esta fiesta están muertos"

-"hasta la familia Mond esta muerta, el señor Taro Yamaguchi nos va a pagar muy bien esta vez"

-"y lo hará pues nos deshicimos de todos esos estorbos que habían en su camino, ahora la empresa eternal darkness será la mas poderosa de todo Japón" los asesinos se van dejando a la niña sola

pasaron las horas y la niña seguía en la misma posición, la policía llegó y mientras inspeccionaban el lugar encontraron a la niña debajo de la mesa, la niña ahora veía hacia el piso con sus ojos tristes y vacíos mientras mas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-"hay una niña debajo de la mesa" gritó el policía "estas bien?" la niña no respondió, el policía la levantó "pequeña, tranquila ya pasó todo"

-la niña reaccionó y lo primero que vio fue un gran numero de muertos en el piso cubiertas de sangre, entre ellos a toda su familia, su niñera, sirvientes y demás gente que había asistido "mis padres están muertos, todos están muertos, Patrick también debe estar muerto, están muertos, estoy sola, todos murieron, mis tios, mis abuelos, mi niñera, mis padres, mis amigos y mi prometido están muertos, solo quedo yo, ahora estoy sola, completamente sola, no me queda nada, lo perdí todo, estoy sola" dijo en voz baja mientras veía la escena y unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y de un momento a otro se desmayó.

**Fin del recuerdo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es mi vida**

**Capitulo 2**

-la niña reaccionó y lo primero que vio fue un gran numero de muertos en el piso cubiertas de sangre, entre ellos a toda su familia, su niñera, sirvientes y demás gente que había asistido "mis padres están muertos, todos están muertos, Patrick también debe estar muerto, están muertos, estoy sola, todos murieron, mis tíos, mis abuelos, mi niñera, mis padres, mis amigos y mi prometido están muertos, solo quedo yo, ahora estoy sola, completamente sola, no me queda nada, lo perdí todo, estoy sola" dijo en voz baja mientras veía la escena y unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y de un momento a otro se desmayó.

**Fin del recuerdo **

**Sábado 4:35pm**

Serena despierta y lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, se levanta del piso con algo de dificultad, se acerca a su escritorio y ve una foto.

-"voy a visitarlos hoy" (se limpia las lagrimas) "puede que siga algo débil por la batalla de ayer pero quiero visitarlos hoy"

Serena se coloca un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, un abrigo negro, zapatos de tacón (de unos 6 cm) y un bolso gris

-"que bueno que ya no hay peligro si voy sin mi disfraz" (dijo quitándose unos lentes y su peluca rubia, dejando ver sus bellos ojos plateados y su largo y hermoso cabello plateado) "aunque siempre es mejor tener esto a la mano" (mete la peluca, los lentes azules, su broche de transformación y su celular en si bolso) "voy a comer después" (dice al ver que eran las 4:50pm y sale del apartamento)

-"buenas tardes señorita Mond"

-"buenas tardes Katashi"

-"es bueno verla sin su disfraz, hace mucho que no la veía así. Va a ir a visitar a su familia hoy?"

-"si, es que hace mucho que no los visito"

-"quiere ir en uno de sus carros o caminando?"

-"yo quiero ir caminando hoy. Si Ana llama dile que si me necesita puede venir mañana?"

-"lo haré, adiós Señorita Mond"

-"Adiós Katashi" (Serena sale del edificio)

**Calle**

Serena después de caminar algunas cuadras entra a una florería muy grande y empieza a ver unos hermosos lirios blancos.

-"por lo que veo le gustan mucho los lirios" (dijo la vendedora)

-"si, siempre que visito a mi familia me gusta llevarle a lirios blancos a todos"(dijo con tristeza mientras veía los lirios) "me podría dar 7 ramos de lirios y un ramo de rosas"

-"aquí están" (dice colocando los ramos en el mostrador)"es muy lindo que sea tan detallista con su familia, pero no cree que es demasiado para su familia"

-"no, lo es. Los 7 ramos los puedo repartir entre las tumbas de mi familiares mientras que el ramo es para la tumba de mi prometido." (dijo con tristeza mientras veía los ramos) "aquí esta el dinero"

-"señorita, lo siento mucho"(serena la ignora, coge todos los ramos quedando completamente cubierta por ellos y sale de la florería)

Serena sigue caminando por la calle con los ramos en los brazos, pero tropieza con alguien haciendo que tanto los ramos como ella y la persona con la que tropezó caigan al piso.

-"perdón, no estaba viendo por donde caminaba" (dijo Serena mientras recogía algunos lirios que habían salido de los ramos, sin ver a la mujer con la que había tropezado)

-"no se preocupe, yo también iba distraída"(dijo la mujer y Serena se quedó viéndola un minuto mientras ella le ayudaba a recoger los lirios que se habían fuera de los ramos)

POV de Serena

No puede ser posible esa voz la voz de Mina, que voy a hacer ahora

-"se encuentra bien?" me dijo Mina y reaccione.

-"si, estoy bien" dije recogiendo el ultimo lirio y colocándolo en el ramo, Mina y yo nos levantamos.

-"si quiere le puedo ayudar con los ramos, son muchos como para que los lleve usted sola" me dijo Mina indicando que no me ha reconocido.

-"muchas gracias, eso me seria de mucha ayuda, señorita"

-"disculpe mis modales, mi nombre es Mina Aino" dijo Mina dándome la mano que tenia libre

-"y mi nombre es Serenity Mond" Mina agarró unos 4 ramos y yo los otros 4 ramos, y empezamos a caminar. "Aino-san, te puedo llamar Mina?"

-"claro que puedes si me dejas llamarte Serenity. Por cierto a que lugar vamos"

-"vamos a visitar a mi familia y a mi prometido."

-"vas a ir a una especie de fiesta? Lo digo por todas las flores que compraste"

-"no, las flores son para sus tumbas. Compré 7 ramos de lirios para repartirlos entre mis padres y todos mis familiares y amigos que murieron ese día, y este ramo de rosas es para la tumba de mi amado."

-"perdón por preguntarlo" me dijo Mina con mucha tristeza

-"tranquila, no es tu culpa, tu no lo sabias. Aunque debo decir que eres de las pocas que lo saben"

-"que quieres decir?" dijo confundida

-"casi toda mi familia y mi prometido fueron asesinados cuando yo tenia 8 años, yo fui la única sobreviviente de esa masacre, luego me dijeron que debía ocultar mi identidad y tratar de no sobresalir en ningún aspecto para que el responsable de la muerte de mi familia no me encontrara y fue entonces que fui a vivir con mi tía Catalina a Rusia, ella se encargaba de la empresa de mis padres pero fue asesinada cuando yo tenia 10 años, luego vine a Tokio pues no había nadie mas de mi familia con vida y me adoptó una buena familia japonesa pues no había nadie mas de mi familia con vida, he hecho amigos, pero ninguno de ellos sabe. También tuve un novio hasta hace 2 meses que el rompió conmigo por ser un estorbo según el, aunque ninguna de mis amigas lo sabe tampoco, pues no me gusta preocuparlas por cosas que no tienen importancia, pues ellas son muy importantes para mi, y aunque ellas no lo sepan son la única razón por la que sigo viva aunque solo les cause problemas, y son lo único que me queda." dije llorando "Es por eso que siempre que voy al cementerio voy sin ese molesto disfraz para que no me reconozcan y me toque contarles mi secreto, pues aunque ya haya muerto el responsable de las muertes de mis familiares no quiero que sepan que les he mentido todo este tiempo." Me limpie mis lagrimas "perdón por desahogarme contigo, debe ser extraño que una extraña te cuente este tipo de cosas" me siento algo mejor ahora que le pude contar mi historia a Mina o a alguna de las demás sin temor a lo que me pudieran decir o pensar de mi.

-"no te preocupes" me dijo Mina, quien estaba llorando "todo debe ser muy difícil para ti, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no que haría, creo que no hubiera podido seguir adelante, eres una persona muy fuerte, y me recuerdas a una amiga mía, su nombre es Serena. Ella es mi mejor amiga y aunque ella no lo sepa ella es muy fuerte y bondadosa como tu, aunque sus ojos al igual que los tuyos estén llenos de tristeza y dolor casi todo el tiempo, ella esconde esos ojos y todos sus problemas tras una gran sonrisa, aunque hay momentos en que su tristeza y dolor es tan grande que ya le es imposible ocultarla pero nunca nos cuenta lo que la atormenta pues no nos quiere preocupar" dijo con tristeza "a todas nosotras nos gustaría que ella alguna vez nos dijera que le causa tanto dolor, tal y como lo haz hecho tu, nos gustaría que descargara todo su dolor con nosotras para retribuirle una pequeña parte de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras" dijo Mina mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla. "creo que tu le deberías decir a tus amigas la verdad, por la forma de la que hablas de tus amigas se nota que se quieren mucho, así ellas se deben sentir igual que nosotras con Serena"

-"es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, para personas como tu amiga y como yo, no nos gusta que los demás se enteren de lo que nos atormenta, no nos gusta que sepan que lloramos a veces toda la noche pensando en todo lo que nos causa dolor pero sabemos que el maquillaje puede cubrir los rastros del llanto y las noches envela, nos es mas fácil ocultar lo que sentimos tras una sonrisa y una actitud alegre que preocupar a nuestros amigos tras cosas sin importancia como las que hicieron a nuestra mirada triste, llena de dolor y soledad que a veces no podemos ocultar. Para nosotras no tiene mucha importancia lo que nos pase y lo que sintamos, para nosotras lo mas importante es que nuestras amigas sean felices y estén bien, pues para nosotras ustedes son lo mas importante que tenemos"


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta es mi vida**

**Capitulo 3 **

-"Para nosotras no tiene mucha importancia lo que nos pase y lo que sintamos, para nosotras lo mas importante es que nuestras amigas sean felices y estén bien, pues para nosotras ustedes son lo mas importante que tenemos. Es por eso que ni ella ni yo les vamos a decir la verdad a menos que lo descubran y tengamos que decírselo de frente, sin mentiras, ni disfraces"

-"pero aun así no me gustaría que Serena piense de la misma forma que tu, pues esa forma de pensar puede que sea noble pero te lastimas cada vez mas de esa forma"

-"no me importa cuanto me lastime si ellas no se preocupan ni las hago tristes, pues es por ellas que sigo viva, es por ellas que dejé de estar sola en la inmensa soledad en la que estaba, es por ellas volví a saber lo que es una sonrisa verdadera, es por mis amigas que mi vida tiene algo de sentido ahora, es por ellas que he podido llenar una pequeña parte del vacío que dejó la muerte de toda mi familia, mis amigos, mi niñera y la muerte de mi prometido. Es por eso y muchas cosas mas que nunca podre terminar de nombrar es que yo podría dejar que mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos por culpa del dolor que siento y por ocultárselo a mis amigas, aunque para mi ese sacrificio seria muy pequeño por su felicidad, yo ya he llorado mucho y no me importa llorar mas, pues estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo. Además si fuera tan egoísta y débil como descargar todo mi dolor en ellas no seria más que una carga para ellas. Mina, que sentirías si tu amiga tuviera una vida tan dolorosa como la mía?"

-"no lo sé" fue lo único que pudo decirme, aunque yo me imagino como se sentirían mis sailors si se enteraran de todo lo que vivido.

-Me detuve frente al cementerio. "Ya llegamos, me quieres acompañar a las tumbas?" me gustaría tener a alguien que me acompañe a visitarlos, tal vez así no me sienta tan mal como siempre.

-"si, te quiero seguir acompañando, igual no tengo nada que hacer"

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al lugar de las tumbas de aquellas personas que fueron tan importantes para mi, empecé a repartir los lirios en 12 tumbas dejando 2 ramos de lirios intactos y el ramo de rosas, luego dejé los dos ramos de lirios blancos que habían quedado intactos en las tumbas de mis padres y el ramo de rosas en la tumba de mi amado príncipe.

-me quedé frente a las tumbas de mis padres y empecé a hablarles como si me pudieran escuchar "padres, no saben cuanto los extraño, puede que tenga una buena familia adoptiva pero aun así no ellos no podrán remplazarlos, siempre los amaré sin importar lo corto que fue nuestro tiempo juntos. Les digo algo? He logrado que nuestra empresa sea la primera a nivel mundial nuevamente, me tomó 3 años pero por fin lo logré, también me he ocupado de los demás negocios de la familia y he hecho más. Soy una gran empresaria tal y como ustedes siempre soñaron, me he recuperado de el accidente de hace algunos meses aunque aun siento culpa por ello aunque ya no importa, Da" y justo cuando iba a decir el nombre de Darién recordé que Mina se encontraba detrás de mi y se me ocurrió decir otro nombre "Daisuke rompió conmigo, aunque para ustedes no debe ser nada malo, y si estuvieran vivos harían una fiesta pues yo sé que a ustedes no les hubiera parecido el novio ideal para mi por lo engreído que es el y por todo lo que me decía y hacia." Me sequé mis lagrimas y seguí hablando "aunque tranquilos, voy a seguir adelante como siempre lo he hecho, y voy a visitarlos mas seguido, adiós"

-"Serenity" escuché a Mina llamarme en voz baja con mucha tristeza.

-la ignoré y me levanté, fui a la tumba de Patrick, saqué la cadena con el anillo que me dio Patrick y la apreté fuertemente. "hola Patrick, perdón por no visitarte muy seguido y por no poder ser feliz como tu y mis padres desean que esté. Pero Sabes una de las razones por las que no puedo? Eso es porque te sigo extrañando tanto como el primer día, sigo soñando con el día en el que nos casaríamos, sigo pensando que tu eres el hombre con el que estaba destinada a vivir toda mi vida, y sé que si no hubieras muerto en estos momentos podríamos estar preparándonos para casarnos o ya nos hubiéramos casado, porque cada vez que sueño contigo y con mis padres un fuerte dolor invade mi corazón me despierto y me pongo a llorar toda la noche sin poder dormir hasta muy temprano en la mañana que logro dormirme pero mi despertador empieza a sonar y tengo que irme al colegio, casi todos los días debo ocultar con mucho maquillaje y una sonrisa mi falta de sueño por tu ausencia, te sigo amando." En ese momento noté que estaba llorando nuevamente. "Lo siento, siempre que te visito me desahogo contigo" limpio mis lagrimas "Pero tranquilo, hoy no me quedaré dormida sobre tu tumba como muchas veces, voy a intentar visitarte mas seguido y no llorar tanto cada vez que te visite, pero antes de irme quisiera cantarte una canción que hice especialmente para ti"

**Namida No Riyuu**

El dolor que hay en mi corazón,  
Pareciera ya una mentira más,  
Me deprime no poderlo eliminar  
Pensar que a mi lado no estarás.

Si contigo estoy  
No existe oscuridad  
Que pueda asustarme, o ponerme triste  
Ahora no dejo de preguntarme  
¿Cual fue el error  
De dejarte entrar a mi corazón?

Coro  
Me empezaste a gustar,  
Sin poderlo evitar,  
Me empezaste a gustar,  
Esta será mi realidad.  
Guardare este recuerdo  
Por la eternidad, té quiero y por ti  
Daría mis lágrimas...

Mi dolor empezó a crecer  
Temo que no lo pueda detener  
Ese recuerdo en mi gravado esta,  
Desde el día en que, estas en mis sueños.

Si solo pudieras, hasta  
Mi regresar, sin importar  
Cuan nublado el cielo este hoy.

Entiendo que nadie  
"va a sacarme de mi soledad"  
Me resigno, a quedarme atrapada aquí

Coro (x2)

El amor existe para que  
Nos podamos amar,  
El cielo azul es muestra de  
"pureza y amor"  
Mis recuerdos van cayendo como  
La nieve y dan señal de que  
"yo tengo un corazón",  
Y mis fuerzas  
Van dejando de existir…

-cuando terminé de cantar estaba cubierta de lagrimas y por mas que intentaba dejar de llorar no podía, me levanté "adiós Patrick" tan pronto lo dije salí corriendo sin ver a Mina, en estos momentos lo único que quiero es llorar.

Corrí hasta llegar a un parque que hay cerca del cementerio, y mientras caminaba me pude notar que mi celular estaba sonando, saqué mi celular de mi bolso y vi quien me llamaba, era Katashi, no conteste pues no me sentía bien, seguí caminando pero de un momento a otro todo se empezó a volver negro.

POV de Mina

No sé porque pero me siento muy triste y no puedo dejar de llorar, cuando Serenity estaba hablando frente a la tumba de sus padre me sentía muy triste, solo pude decir "Serenity" pero cuando empezó a hablar frente a la tumba que le pertenecía a su prometido no sé por qué pero empecé a llorar en silencio, como si fuera mi princesa la que estuviera sufriendo tanto y yo no pudiera hacer nada. Y cuando empezó a cantar esa canción tan triste empecé a llorar mas y mas como, es la voz mas bella que he escuchado, era como si con esa canción ella estuviera transmitiendo todo el dolor que carga su corazón, y cuando terminó de cantar la oí decir

-"adiós Patrick" y se fue corriendo sin verme, aunque yo pude ver su cara llena de dolor y soledad.

-me quedé viendo como salía del cementerio, y después de unos minuto me di cuenta de algo que me asustó, la tumba de su prometido no solo estaba cubierta de sus lagrimas sino que también tenia una mancha de sangre, y fue cuando sentí que un gran miedo invadiera mi pecho, era la misma sensación que siento cuando Serena esta en peligro, y grité "Serenity" antes de salir corriendo del cementerio buscándola y gritando su nombre. Seguí corriendo y vi en un parque a Serenity caer, corrí hacia ella para ver como se encontraba, ella estaba pálida y cubierta de sangre, busqué el lugar de donde provenía la sangre y me di cuenta de que la sangre venia de la palma de su mano derecha, con la cual estaba sosteniendo el dije de su collar, le abrí la mano y examiné su herida, la herida de su mano era algo grande y profunda pero no era de gran importancia. Agarré un pañuelo blanco que tenia en mi bolso y vendé su mano, luego vi que en su otra mano sostenía un celular, lo cogí y empecé a ver sus contactos

**Contactos:**

_Ana_

_Katashi_

_Casa Tsukino_

_Casa de Amy_

_Casa de Rei_

_Casa de Lita_

_Casa de Mina_

_Darién_

_Haruka_

_Michiru_

_Setsuna_

-"no puede ser posible, debo estar alucinando" en ese momento empieza a sonar el celular y contesté


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es mi vida**

**Capitulo 4**

-"no puede ser posible, debo estar alucinando" en ese momento empieza a sonar el celular y contesté.

-"Serenity, estoy preocupada por ti, donde estas? Porque no contestas a las llamadas de Katashi?" dijo una mujer muy alterada.

-"señora, Serenity se desmayó"

-"con quien hablo?"

-"yo soy Mina Aino"

-"eres una de las amigas de Serenity, cierto? Donde están?" preguntó con mucha angustiada la mujer, creo que de no ser porque contesté ella se habría infartado.

-"estamos en un parque que esta cerca del cementerio al que fuimos Serena y yo"

-"ya voy para allá" (fin de la llamada)

-"mejor guardo su celular en su bolso" abrí el bolso de Serenity, y al hacerlo pude ver el broche de transformación de Serena, una peluca del mismo color del cabello de mi princesa y fue cuando lo confirmé, Serenity es mi princesa, Serenity es mi mejor amiga, ella es Serena.

-"Mina" dijo mi princesa mientras despertaba "estas bien? por que estas llorando?" dijo con cansancio pero aun así se notaba su preocupación y limpia mis lagrimas con delicadeza.

-"si, estoy bien. Aunque creo que yo soy quien debería preguntando eso, Serena"

-vi como palideció aun mas de lo que estaba "Mina, mi nombre es Serenity Mond, dueña de la empresa Mond y otras mas, yo no soy Serena, recuerda que me conociste hoy" se notaba que me estaba mintiendo, Serena siempre ha sido mala mintiendo.

-"Serena, sé que tu eres Serenity Mond lo descubrí todo, no tienes necesidad de seguir mintiéndome."

-suspiró y dijo con resignación sin verme a los ojos "como lo supiste?"

-"el hecho de que en tu bolso estuviera tu broche y la peluca ayudaron, además de tener nuestros números en tu celular, tienes mucho que explicarme."

-"ya lo sé"

-"Serenity, estas bien?" dijo una mujer que acababa de llegar con un hombre

-"si, estoy bien, pero estoy demasiado cansada"

La mujer era de unos 38 años, tenía ojos color miel y cabello rubio, y vestía un vestido verde, esa debe ser la tal Ana con la que hablé. Y el hombre que la acompañaba parecía de unos 40 años, era pelinegro, de ojos verdes, el vestía ropa formal.

-"katashi, podrías ayudar a Serenity?" le preguntó al hombre

POV general

-"no es necesario, soy capaz de caminar"(dijo Serenity)

-"Serenity, te acabas de desmayar así que no debes esforzarte mucho, sabemos que estas cansada así que deja de mentirnos." (Dice katashi mientras la alza)

-"Serenity, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital." (Dijo Kakatashi)

-"no es necesario, solo es un simple desmayo."

-"desde hace 2 años tu salud ha empeorado, te desmayas muy seguido." (dijo Ana)

-"duermes mas de lo usual y te notamos mas cansada, y eso no es normal." (dijo Katashi)

-"eso no es importante."

-"Serenity, tienes 16 años ya no eres ninguna niña, deberías saber que debes ir a un hospital, no es normal que estés así." (dijo Ana)

-"no voy a ir, esto no es de importancia"

-"no te entiendo, eres capaz de cuidar una empresa y demás, pero no eres capaz de cuidarte." (Dijo Ana)

-"has estado comiendo bien?" (Preguntó Katashi con seriedad)

-"si" (respondió rápidamente)

-"Serenity, debes decirnos la verdad." (Dijo Katashi mientras la veía fijamente)

-(suspiró)"no almorcé ni cené ayer, y hoy no he comido nada." (dijo sorprendiendo a todos)

-"y por qué no has comido nada?" (Dijo Ana)

-"ayer yo no tenia ganas de almorzar, luego surgió un problema y por lo ocupada que estaba se me olvidó cenar cuando llegue al apartamento, me acosté muy tarde por estar estudiando para mi parcial(examen) final de derecho(leyes)." (pensamiento: ya lo presenté hace un mes aunque ellos no lo saben) "Me levanté como a las 3 y decidí no comer por ir al cementerio. Por cierto si paso el examen me graduó de derecho y podré empezar mi especialización en derecho empresarial" (a este punto Mina estaba que se infartaba por lo que dijo su princesa)

-"Era de imaginarse, en época de parciales siempre haces lo mismo" dijo Katashi con cansancio por la situación.

-"Es bueno que estudies tanto, pero no puedes seguir haciendo eso, debes empezar a cuidarte más, es malo para tu salud que hagas eso." Dijo Ana

-"y cuando te gradúas?" Dijo Katashi

-"en un mes" Serenity voltea un poco para ver a Mina de reojo, y al ver a la ahora pálida sailor del amor casi al borde de un infarto cambia el tema rápidamente. " Que les parece si hablamos después, estoy cansada y le había prometido a Mina que tendríamos una fiesta de pijamas en el apartamento"

-"si quieres las podemos llevar a comer a un restaurante" dijo Ana

-"tranquilos, en el apartamento hay comida, además se nota que ustedes iban a tener una cita así que solo quiero que me dejen en el edificio" dijo Serenity

-"pero…" Serenity interrumpe a Katashi

-Serenity suspira con cansancio y dice "Mina se va a encargar de mi así que no hay nada de que preocuparse"

-"pero si apenas la conocemos, no le podemos confiar tu vida a una desconocida"

-"es una de mis mejores amigas"

-"Katashi, déjala, si Serenity confía en ella nosotros también deberíamos, además de no ser por ella quien sabe que le hubiera pasado a Serenity"

-"esta bien, lo haré" se rindió Katashi, haciendo que Serenity sonría levemente por su triunfo ante el sobreprotector Katashi.

-"disculpa nuestra falta de modales, mi nombre es Ana Bonnet, y él es mi esposo, Katashi Satou"

-"perdón por ser tan grosero, pero es que me gusta proteger mucho a Serenity"

-"si, lo entiendo"

-"por cierto señorita, nos podría decir su nombre"

-"si, mi nombre es Mina Aino"

-"es un placer conocerla señorita Aino, Serenity nos ha hablado mucho de usted y de sus amigas, muchas gracias por cuidar de Serenity todo el tiempo." dijo Katashi mientras hace una leve reverencia

-"Katashi, que te parece si te vas adelantando con Serenity, debo darle unas indicaciones a Mina" Katashi asiente y se va caminando hacia un carro con Serenity entre sus brazos "Mina, tienes un celular?"

-"no tengo"

-"en ese caso aquí tienes uno" dijo Ana mientras sacaba un celular de su bolso y se lo entrega a Mina "es para que nos mantengas informados si le pasa algo a Serenity"

-"pero".

- Ana interrumpe rápidamente a Mina y dice con mucha tristeza. "desde hace uno años ella nos esta preocupando mucho, pero desde que ella tenia 15 años ella nos empezó a preocupar mas pues se desmaya muy seguido y en algunas ocasiones hemos visto manchas de sangre en su apartamento pero siempre se niega a ver a un doctor, además desde hace unos 2 meses Katashi la ha escuchado llorar sin parar en su apartamento casi todos los días porque el estúpido que ella tenia como novio rompió con ella, no sé quien se crea ese idiota pero el ha roto 2 veces con ella, la ha hecho sentir mal miles de veces además de irse a USA dos días antes de irse y nunca le escribió ni llamó haciendo que ella llorara sin parar tardes enteras mientras nosotros no podíamos hacer nada mas que escucharla llorar." suspira y sigue hablando mas calmada. "No te preocupes por el celular, tengo 3 mas, pero por favor estoy muy preocupada por ella y quiero saber si le sucede algo"


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es mi vida**

**Capitulo 5**

-"esta bien, lo haré"

-"y no te preocupes por nada, mientras hablabas con Katashi puse los números a los que puedes acudir si le pasa algo a Serenity, ahí anoté mi celular, el de Katashi, el numero de nuestra casa, el celular de Serenity y otro que te pueden ser de ayuda. Ahora es mejor que vayamos al carro con los demás"(llegan al carro y entran)

-"por qué tardaron tanto?"(preguntó Serenity)

-"porque le estaba dando un pequeño regalo a Mina"

-"que le regalaste?"

-"un celular"

El recorrido hasta llegar al edificio fue muy silencioso, Katashi estaba conduciendo el carro en silencio mientras que Ana, quien estaba al lado de él estaba mandando mensajes de texto a alguien muy importante o chateando(muy posiblemente) mientras que en la parte de atrás del carro estaban Mina y Serenity sentadas en silencio, Mina miraba fijamente a Serenity como si estuviera buscando respuestas de ella, quien en un principio miraba por la ventana para evitar hablar con Mina, pero ahora estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando se había detenido el carro o el simple hecho de que Katashi se había bajado del carro para abrir la puerta del lado de Serenity.

-"Serenity, ya llegamos"(dijo Katashi extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar del carro)

-(Serenity asintió levemente y bajó del carro con ayuda de Katashi y se paró al lado de Mina quien había bajado del carro sin que ella se diera cuenta) "gracias" (dijo Serenity y se despidieron) "sígueme" (Serenity guía a Mina hasta su apartamento y suspira) "ya llegamos" (abre la puerta del apartamento y entran) "Mina, espérame en la sala mientras yo preparo algo para comer" (dijo mientras entraba a la cocina)

POV de Mina

Tan pronto como vi la sala quedé fascinada, la sala era hermosa así que decidí caminar por toda la sala para poderla ver mejor, tenia un gran balcón desde el cual se podía ver toda la ciudad, unos hermosos cuadros de artistas muy reconocidos, los sofás y todo lo que había en la sala parecía muy costoso, pero me detuve de un momento a otro cuando vi una pared llena de diplomas de universidades, en lo único que coincidían todos esos diplomas era que en todos decía Serenity Mond, que triste es el hecho de creer que conozco a alguien cuando en realidad solo me ha estado ocultando muchas cosas sobre como es realmente.

-Después de un tiempo sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro "Mina, siéntate para que empecemos a comer." Me dijo con tristeza, voltee y vi que ella estaba mirando hacia abajo de tal forma que no podía ver su rostro, pero aun así pude ver una lagrima caer al piso.

-"Si, ya voy." Me senté en el sofá y mi princesa me dio una malteada de chocolate, un sándwich y una rebanada de torta de chocolate. Empezamos a comer, aunque yo no podía comer con tranquilidad pues mi princesa aun tenía la mano derecha tal y como yo se la había vendado, ella estaba comiendo con algo de dificultad y cuando terminamos de comer, decidí decirle algo pero como la llamaré? Serena o Serenity? Y fue cuando lo decidí. "Princesa, no me gusta sonar como Amy, pero podría tratar su herida, si no la tratamos se pondrá peor." Sé que no le gusta que le digamos así pero es la única forma en la que se me ocurrió llamarla.

POV de Serenity

-suspiré y le dije. "Mina, la herida no es importante, después de que hablemos me encargaré de mi herida." Dirigí mi mirada al balcón de la sala, no creo poder verla a los ojos nuevamente y creo que no me volverá a hablar nunca mas pues yo las he engañado todo este tiempo. "Mi verdadero nombre es Serenity Mond y todo lo que te dije hace algún tiempo es verdad, hoy cuando tropezamos al ver que no me reconocías decidí actuar como si no te conociera, me sentía libre, pude decir por primera vez parte de todo lo que les oculto a todos sin que se enteraran, y cuando llegamos al cementerio me empecé a sentir mal y creí que si visitaba las tumbas con alguien no me sentiría tan mal como siempre que los visito y recuerdo que estoy sola, y ahora que sabes la verdad sé que ni tu ni las demás me volverán a hablar pues les he mentido todo el tiempo." Dije mientras lloraba y de un momento sin que me diera cuenta Mina me abrazó.

-"Serenity, nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo al igual que las demás pues eres muy importante para nosotras" me alejé un poco para ver el rostro de Mina y pude ver que ella estaba llorando.

-lo único que le pude decir fue "gracias." la abracé fuertemente hasta que logré calmarme, me separé de ella.

-"lo único que quiero saber ahora es de que y de quien son esos diploma"

-"esos son mis diplomas de mercadotecnia, relaciones internacionales, administración de empresas, ciencias políticas, negocios internacionales, los diplomas por los mejores promedios de las universidades y el de mi colegio." Dije en voz baja y me tapó los oídos rápidamente.

-"QUE, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE" gritó tan fuerte que creo que de no ser por el hecho de que yo estaba protegiendo mis oídos me hubiera dejado sorda, agradezco que mi apartamento esté en el ultimo piso, de lo contrario muchas personas hubieran quedado sordas.

-"lo que sucede es que desde muy pequeña mis padres me prepararon para poder ser una gran empresaria y persona, y gracias a mi facilidad para esa clase de cosas mis profesores me fueron enseñando temas mas complejos y después de presentar algunos exámenes me dieron mi diploma del colegio y empecé con mis estudios universitarios. Cuando me adoptaron los Tsukino volví al colegio pues ellos no sabían nada de mi, y yo no les dije pues quería tener una vida normal y no quería que los Tsukino me hubieran tratado diferente, es por eso que yo nunca me preocupo por estudiar."

-"eso significa que siempre que actúas como una tonta es solo actuación?"

-"si, ese comportamiento es solo parte de mis tantos trucos para ocultar mi secreto y no llamar la atención de muchas personas, fue en gran parte por esa actuación que nunca me encontró el asesino que mató a toda mi familia."

-"planeas contarle esto a las demás?"

-"si, lo haré cuando esté lista, pues ahora no hay razón para seguir con toda esta farsa." Dije mientras disimuladamente desvié mi mirada de Mina de tal forma que no me pudiera ver la cara, y seguí hablando mientras mantenía mi vista fija en el balcón. "Ellos no merecen que les siga mintiendo." Aunque posiblemente se enojen cuando les cuente la verdad,.

-"Serenity, por que estás triste?" me dijo con preocupación en su voz.

-"no es nada importante." Dije mientras seguía viendo hacia el balcón e inconscientemente me toqué la cintura al sentir un dolor, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que una de las heridas de la batalla de ayer se había abierto pues toqué la gran mancha de sangre que había en mi vestido, debo agradecer que mi vestido es oscuro, de lo contrarío Mina ya habría visto la mancha.

POV de Mina

-"Serenity, dime que te sucede?" le dije nuevamente y esta vez no me respondió, sigue ocultándome algo.

-"no importa." Dijo después de un tiempo haciendo que se acabara por completo mi paciencia.

-la jalé del brazo haciendo para que quedará parada frente a mi y le dije "Mírame a los ojos." Fijó nuevamente su mirada en mi mostrándome nuevamente toda la tristeza, la soledad, el dolor y las preocupaciones que siempre oculta en sus ojos, por que es que mi princesa ha sufrido tanto? Por qué no puede tener la vida feliz que tanto merece? Por qué ella no descarga todo su dolor con nosotras? Por qué nos sigue ocultando cosas? "que es lo que te preocupa?"

-"nada"

-"que es lo que estas ocultando ahora? Dime la verdad, puedes confiar en mi." dije con tranquilidad. "recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en mi y en las demás para todo, nosotras queremos ayudarte, protegerte y estar contigo, nosotras queremos que dejes de ocultarte tras esa falsa sonrisa que casi siempre muestras, nosotras queremos que nos confíes tus sentimientos con nosotras y acompañarte cuando te sientas mal. Queremos que dejes de cargar con todo ese dolor, que sonrías, que la tristeza, el dolor y la soledad desaparezca de tus ojos, queremos que seas plenamente feliz sin importar lo que debamos hacer." Y ya no pude seguir hablando, estaba llorando tanto que ya no podía hablar más y mucho menos ver los tristes ojos de mi princesa.

-en ese momento sentí la cálida mano de mi princesa levantar con delicadeza mi cara para que la viera a los ojos, ella tenía una sonrisa muy triste, algunas lagrimas rebelaban por sus mejillas, verla así solo me produce mas tristeza que antes. "con el solo hecho de que tu y las demás estén bien y sean felices es suficiente para mi, no es necesario que se preocupen por mi, ni tu ni las demás deberían gastar su tiempo en una causa perdida."

-"perdiste las esperanzas de ser feliz o no quieres serlo?" le pregunté con dolor aun sabiendo lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser la respuesta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es mi vida**

**Capitulo 6**

POV de Serenity

-"sé que mi felicidad nunca será plena, igual no importa pues estoy acostumbrada a esto."

-"por qué lo dices?" Preguntó con mucha tristeza.

-"ya sabes gran parte de mi historia así que ya no importa si te la cuento toda, tienes todo el derecho de saber sobre mi vida." dije mientras me sentaba. "Yo nací en Alemania, me comprometieron con Patrick desde muy pequeña, lo conocí cuando tenía 4 años y nos empezamos a juntar todos los días para jugar, mi afecto por el crecía cada día mas, él era muy bueno y siempre me ayudaba y estudiábamos juntos. Cuando tenia 6 años mi abuelo paterno murió en un accidente, y Patrick estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo apoyándome, mi abuela murió el año siguiente por el dolor que le causó la muerte de mi abuelo, y sin importar todo lo que llorara o lo tarde que fuera Patrick estuvo conmigo, él fue el que me dio mi primer beso, siempre que terminábamos de jugar o estábamos solos nos besábamos, yo lo amaba mas de lo que he amado a nadie y mas de lo que puedes imaginar." Saqué la cadena en la cual estaba el anillo y fijé mi vista en ella recordando la bella sonrisa de Patrick. "El escogió este bello anillo de compromiso para mi y me lo dio en mi cumpleaños, me puse muy feliz cuando Patrick me regaló el aniño sin importar lo grande que me quedaba cuando eso, y gracias a mis insistencias de querer tenerlo conmigo a mis padre se les ocurrió comprar una cadena de oro para llevar mi anillo como un dije de la cadena para que pudiera estar con el hasta el gran dia, siempre que tenia este anillo conmigo me hacía sentir feliz y me recordaba que Patrick y yo íbamos a estar juntos toda nuestra vida. Nos mudamos a Tokio ese mismo mes pues mis padres habían abierto algunas empresas nuevas aquí, y 5 meses después todos murieron, me fui a Rusia para vivir con mi tía Catalina quien era la única familiar que me quedaba, durante un año casi no hablaba, comía o jugaba, lo único que hacia era estudiar y llorar casi todo el tiempo, yo no era mas que una llorona tal y como todos dicen que soy." dije mientras le mostraba una sonrisa falsa a Mina, quien se encontraba llorando y viéndome con tristeza. "Después de haberme recuperado un poco nos mudamos a Francia, y tiempo después cuando creía que todo estaba mejorando pero mi tranquilidad no duró mucho pues un tiempo después, el 30 de julio el día de mi cumpleaños mi tía fue asesinada, y con su muerte la gran familia Mond había desaparecido por completo dejándome a mi completamente sola, sin familia, sin nadie que pudiera cuidarme." Apreté con más fuerza mis manos para no llorar frente a Mina, no puedo dejar que vea mis lagrimas, debo ocultar mis y sonreír como siempre he hecho. "Después de unos meses llamé a Ana, quien era asistente de mis padres, le dije que iba a Tokio, ella ofreció ser mi asistente y acepté. Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto y me llevó al apartamento, me dijo que ella se había casado con Katashi y tenían 2 hijos, también me preguntó por mi tía pues ella no había visto la noticia de su muerte, le dije que ella no regresaría y ella me abrazó, lloré en sus brazos hasta quedarme dormida, cuando desperté me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi cama y que Ana se encontraba sentada en una esquina de mi cama, me dio mi desayuno y mientras comíamos ella"

Recuerdo

Yo estaba comiendo el desayuno que Ana me había preparado.

-"te quedaste toda la noche conmigo?"

-"claro que lo hice, no podía dejarte sola en el apartamento, eres solo una niña y no deberías estar sola." Me dijo con ternura.

-"no tenias que preocuparte por mi, son mas importantes tus hijos y tu familia que yo, además ya estoy acostumbrada a esto." Dije con tristeza.

-"hablé con katashi ayer y le dije que me quedaría contigo esta noche, no me gusta ni a mi ni a Katashi que estés sola en el apartamento pues aun eres muy pequeña."

-"gracias, son muy amables."

-"Serenity, quisiera saber algo importante."

-"que cosa?"

-"te gustaría formar parte de nuestra familia, estuve hablando con katashi y decidimos que queremos adoptarte, nosotros te apreciamos y queremos mucho, eres como una hija para mi pues te conozco desde que naciste, además yo siempre aprecie a tus padres por todo lo que hicieron por mi y quisiera retribuir una pequeña parte de lo que hicieron por mi al darte un hogar. Aceptas?"

-"no"

-y después de mucho rogarme y preguntarme inútilmente el por que no yo no quería ser adoptada dijo "Al menos puedo buscar a alguna familia amorosa para que te adopte?"

-"si, con la condición de que no les digas mucho sobre mi, no les digas de mis padres, ni de mis estudios o empresas, solo diles que soy una niña muy alegre y tierna pero que nadie me ha adoptado desde que llegué al orfanato." Ana asintió mientras me veía con tristeza en sus ojos, era como si me compadeciera, es por eso que no puedo ir con ella, quiero tener una vida normal y que nadie sepa nada sobre mi.

Fin del recuerdo

-"y dos semanas después Ana y Katashi habían encontrado a los Tsukino y me adoptaron, ellos siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo a pesar de que yo nunca los sentí como mis padres pues ellos siempre mimaban más a Sammy pues él si era su hijo biológico, además Sammy cuando eso tenía 5 años, por lo que él siempre tuvo un trato preferencial, y por no hacer tareas por preocuparme por hacer amigos, me castigaban casi todo el tiempo. Después de un tiempo cumplí 14 años y todo comenzó a mejorar." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"por qué lo dices?" me preguntó Mina llorando

-"porque las conocí a todas y dejé de sentirme tan sola como antes." Sin importar todo lo que sufrí cada batalla, y sin contar todas las veces que lloré cada noche que ellas salían lastimadas, sin importar que murieran al final de cada batalla dejándome completamente sola en aquella soledad de la que me habían salvado y rompieran en pedazos mi corazón con sus muertes, sin importar el dolor que me han producido al hacerme sentir como una niña tonta que no sabe protegerse, yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberlas conocido y mucho menos de todos los momentos felices o tristes que hemos vivido, son las que me devolvieron parte del brillo de mis ojos que yo había perdido cuando tenía 8 años. "por eso no debes preocuparte, para mi es mas que suficiente que sean felices, el verlas felices es lo que siempre me hace sonreír, pues ustedes son desde hace algún tiempo mis amigas y familia." Dije una sonrisa falsa mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima.

POV de Mina

-en ese momento abracé fuertemente y le dije al oído "llora, puedes llorar, llora todo lo que quieras, no necesitas ocultar tus sentimientos tras una mascara como siempre, desahoga tus penas conmigo, tu amiga, hermana y sailor, el que ocultes tus sentimientos de nosotras es lo que nos hace sentir tristes, nosotras nuestras 2 vidas nos hemos derrumbado frente a ti muchas veces y llorado entre tus brazos hasta que no podamos derramar mas lágrimas mas veces de las que pueda contar mientras tu nos consolabas, al final siempre lograbas liberarnos del dolor." Dije sin dejar de llorar mientras Serena correspondía mi abrazo aunque ella aun no lloraba, debe ser muy difícil cargar con tanto dolor completamente sola, ella siempre nos ha consolado y hecho todo en su poder por ayudarnos en todo momento sin importar lo mal que se sintiera mientras que nosotros nunca hemos podido ayudarle con su carga. "puede que sea difícil para ti, pero quiero que confíes en mi y en las demás para mostrarnos como te sientes, debes confía en nosotros tal y como nosotras confiamos en ti."

-entonces de un momento a otro empezó a llorar sin parar mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, tal y como yo había hecho tantas veces con ella, solo que su llanto era desgarrador y empezó a hablar. "la vida me no ha hecho nada mas que reírse de mi y mi sufrimiento, siempre me ha arrebatado todo hasta quedar sola al final y volver a empezar para que termine igual, no es mas que un circulo vicioso. Incluso la vida las ha intentado arrebatar a ustedes de mi lado tantas veces y muchas veces lo ha logrado, haciendo que vuelva a sumirme en la soledad en la que estoy acostumbrada a vivir, en cada batalla que ustedes morían o eran lastimadas mi corazón se rompía nuevamente indicándome lo débil que soy y que mi destino es la soledad."

-no quiero saber que sería capaz de hacer Rei sí la escuchara decir eso. "Nosotras nunca te vamos a dejar sola, nunca te abandonaremos, esas veces que hemos muerto lo hemos hecho porque confiábamos en que podrías salvar el planeta y que harías hasta lo imposible por salvarnos a nosotras así no digas eso, y recuerda que si todas nosotras confiamos en ti es porque sabemos lo fuerte que eres realmente, eres mas fuerte de lo que imaginas, mas fuertes que todas nosotras juntas."

-"gracias" fue lo ultimo que dijo, después siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

-"Duerme bien Serenity." Mientras la acostaba en el sofá pude notar que mi blusa estaba manchada de algo, así que tan pronto la acomodé en el sofá vi con mas cuidado la mancha, la mancha era de sangre y ya me imaginaba de dónde provenía, observé a Serenity confirmando mis sospechas al ver una mancha en su vestido. "nunca dejas de preocuparme mucho menos de esconder cosas" busqué por toda el apartamento un botiquín de primeros auxilios hasta encontrarlo en una habitación que parece ser la de Serenity, lo agarré rápidamente y fui a la sala, al llegar pude ver como se caía Serenity al moverse.

-Ella gimió por el dolor y corrí hacia ella "Mina, que sucede? Por qué tienes ese botiquín en las manos?" dijo esto último notablemente pálida.


End file.
